


missing what once was

by bitchassfuckhead



Series: I luv to make my favs suffer [7]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Major Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchassfuckhead/pseuds/bitchassfuckhead
Summary: Marvin missed a lot of things.





	missing what once was

Marvin missed a lot of things.

He missed the way Whizzer would insist on taking those long ass showers, and coming out smelling like the welcoming, familiar scent of his conditioner.

He missed the way Trina and Mendel would drop Jason off at their apartment and stay for a few hours to have movie night with them and Charlotte and Cordelia.

He missed waking up on a Saturday morning, eating breakfast at the table with Whizzer and Jason, discussing their plans for the day.

He missed when Cordelia would barge in their apartment unannounced, with a container of most likely burnt cookies for them to try.

He missed coming home from work to be greeted with Whizzer trying, and failing to teach Jason how to cook.

He missed every Tuesday, wine nights over at the lesbians’ apartment.

He missed taking Jason to his baseball games.

He missed helping Cordelia clean up her latest mess in her kitchen.

He missed slow dancing to the radio in the living room with Whizzer.

He missed seeing Whizzer's bright, contagious smile.

He missed Whizzer.

He also, missed being alive.


End file.
